


Fortuna's Birthday Celebration

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Birthday Party, Crack, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/F, Food Sex, Really creepy if you think about it, Threesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria proposes a different way to let the Undersider's keep control of Brockton Bay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortuna's Birthday Celebration

“Door, Contessa’s quarters.” A grey, opaque portal opened in the corner of the room, and Alexandria ushered me through. I stepped through, and in an instant went from the too-brightly lit PRT cell to a dark bedroom. I could feel Alexandria coming through after me. She moved past me and flipped on the light. I could now see a door to my right, which presumably led to the rest of the quarters. Turning to face me, Alexandria spoke.  
  
“Now then, one of the people in Cauldron is named Fortuna. It’s her birthday today, and I haven’t gotten her a present yet.” She had already told me this before I agreed to come with her. “My present is going to be _you_ , for the night. She had a major fetish for skinny teenage girls, so I’m quite certain she’ll be pleased with this.” I nodded and took a deep breath. This was out of my depth it wasn’t even funny.  
  
“So what should I do? Strip, or put on some lingerie, or what?” Alexandria chuckled and ran her hand down my hair.  
  
“Don’t worry about that. I’ve already made a few plans. Also, given the circumstances, you can call me Rebecca, Taylor.”  
  
“Okay… Rebecca.” She laid an arm around my shoulders.  
  
“Now then, first you need to take off your clothes and…”  


* * *

  
  
  
It was a rather painful hour later. The skin disinfectant that Rebecca had used hurt like a bitch, and I had to cover every inch of my skin in it. But that was all taken care of, and now I was lying on a table Rebecca had set up. In the main room, I heard a door open and shut.  
  
“Happy birthday, Fortuna!”  
  
“Oh, um, thank you Rebecca.” This voice was distorted by an unfamiliar accent.  
  
“Now I know you don’t like people fussing over you, but as your former girlfriend, it’s my right to interfere in your life.” There was a snort and a light slapping sound from the other room. “So I have your birthday dinner and present waiting in your bedroom.” I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I craned my head to look.  
  
Fortuna came through the door first. She was an Italian looking women, about Dad’s age, with shoulder length hair. She was wearing an immaculate suit that had to be tailored. She paused as she saw me, causing Rebecca to stumble into her.  
  
I was lying on the table, face up. Rebecca had found some fruit somewhere, and I was wearing most of it. Two raspberries covered my breasts, sadly not held in place with anything, as I was so flat it wasn’t needed. Rebecca had stuck a huge strawberry in my mouth, so my lips were pursed like I was about to kiss someone. Down between my legs, a cherry was held in place above two peach slices. Little cookies ran down my limbs. I flushed in embarrassment as both of their eyes wandered over me. Then Fortuna smiled and started walking towards the chair set on my left side.  
  
“Why thank you Rebecca. This treat looks absolutely wonderful.” They both sat down on opposite sides of me. Fortuna ran her fingers up my side, before circling that raspberry on my breast. She straightened up to undo her tie, and Rebecca took the chance to take a cookie off my arm. They started chatting in some foreign language as they slowly worked their way through the cookies on me. Finally, Fortuna finished the last one and turned to the fruit.  
  
She lowered her head, and started nibbling on the raspberry closest to her. I could feel her breath against my breast as she ate. Finally she ate all of the fruit, and she started to lick and lightly pinch my nipple with her teeth. I squirmed a bit before Rebecca took my shoulder, holding me in place. Fortuna kept on licking my nipple as my breathing got heavier and heavier. My other nipple hardened, and I could feel the peach slices surrounding my vagina grow damp. Finally, she lifted her head and smiled at Rebecca.  
  
“I think I’m going to enjoy this present even more then I originally thought, Becca.” Rebecca smiled back at her, and started tracing patterns on my stomach. My abdominal muscles clenched at the warm fingertips moving over my skin. Fortuna moved her head back down, and popped the strawberry into her mouth. Swallowing, she then kissed me, her tongue darting between my lips. I arched my head into her embrace, kissing her back.  
  
As I moaned into Fortuna’s mouth, I felt Rebecca start to eat the remaining raspberry, and then suck on my nipple. I couldn’t control myself, and started writhing underneath the two of them as they did deliciously sinful things to my body.  
  
Finally Fortuna broke the kiss. Leaning back, her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips before she started kissing her way down my body. With my mouth free, I started gasping at her feather-light kisses, while Rebecca sat back to watch us.  
  
Fortuna finally arrived at my crotch. Her hands spread apart my legs and I moaned as her breath washed over my inner thighs. She leaned in and scooped the cherry up with her tongue and raised her head so that I could see her slowly swallow it. Rebecca had moved so that she was crouched by my head, and she started whispering in my ear.  
  
“You like this, don’t you? The warlord of Brockton Bay, being used as a plaything by the heroes? It’s making you all wet, isn’t it? Knowing that we can do anything we want to you, and you’ll just lay there and take it. I could handcuff you to the table, and make you watch as Fortuna and I show you all the ways two experienced women can love each other. Or put a blindfold over your eyes, and tape vibrators to your nipples as I make her cum again and again.”  
  
I sobbed in arousal as I pictured all the things Rebecca was telling me, and as Fortuna slowly ate the peach slices framing my pussy. I felt her nudging the bits of fruit around, putting pressure on different parts of my labia as she slowly ate them. Finally, she sat back up and smiled at Rebecca and me.  
  
“That was an absolutely lovely dinner, Becca. But now I think I’m going to have my birthday dessert.” She leaned back in and started eating me out, even as Rebecca started whispering promises to me.  
  
I shivered and whined as Fortuna started eating me out. Her tongue, lips and fingers seemed to be everywhere at once, each stroke or nip driving my pleasure to greater and greater heights. As she did so, Rebecca stroked my hair and neck gently murmuring to me all the filthy things she was going to have me do to Fortuna. By the time Fortuna actually slid a finger into me, I was crying from the constant stimulus, and the images my fevered imagination drew. A gentle bite to the inside of my thigh drew an orgasm from me, and sliding a second finger in drew another. Neither of them relented, until finally stars seemed to go off behind my eyes, and I arched my back and shrieked. Collapsing to the table, I heard, as if from a million miles away, the two of the moving and talking to each other.  
  
I wasn’t able to do more than lay there for a while, until a white shirt landed on me. Brushing it off, I saw that both Rebecca and Fortuna had stripped naked. Rebecca was hovering a few inches off the ground, holding Fortuna in her arms, with her legs slightly apart, and facing me. Between the brown skin, I could see a hint of black hair, and I knew what I had to do next.  
  
Falling off the bed, I climbed to my feet and made my way over to them. Gently grasping Fortuna’s thighs, I spread them apart, and slid in. As I lowered my head for my first taste, I realized how much better this way was to keep Brockton Bay safe then fighting the PRT.


End file.
